I Want This Life With You
by seaweedbrainsss
Summary: Annabeth is pregnant. She tells Percy. Fluff ensues. Super short one shot.


Ananbeth didn't know whether she was crying happy, sad, or shocked tears. Maybe a little bit of everything.

The news shouldn't have come as a surprise, in fact, she was ten days late for her period, and lately it seemed like no matter what she ate, Annabeth was always throwing it back up. And yet, as she stared at the pink and white pregnancy test with the two lines signifying a _yes_ , she had been thoroughly confused. And scared.

Suddenly her apartment seemed really lonely. Percy was working late tonight so she had eaten dinner alone, and all she wanted right now was some company. She sat down on the bathroom floor and just stared and stared and _stared_ at those two lines.

Percy and her were married, with two stable jobs that payed fairly well, so money and stability weren't the problems with bringing a child into their lives. Up until this moment, Annabeth had been positive she knew she had wanted one. But something about knowing their was a little baby human growing inside her planted a seed of fear in her mind.

What if she wasn't a good mother?

What if her kid hated her?

What if Percy didn't even _want_ a kid?

The two had had talks many times about wanting multiple children somewhere down the line, but neither of them had specified exactly when. Annabeth figured in two or three years, they would start trying. Now seemed so... _present._

Annabeth needed to pull it together. She had gone through much harder traumas than this; compared to fighting monsters and gods and giants and titans, this should be nothing.

So many emotions flooded her at once at the thought of telling Percy. She wanted so badly for him to want this.

As if on cue, the front door unlocked, and she heard Percy's sigh as he took off his shoes.

"Annabeth?" he called.

She could practically see him walking into their bedroom, all tired from a long day at work. Quickly standing up and wiping her eyes dry, she hid the test and walked outside to greet him.

As soon as she turned the corner and he saw her, his back lost its stiffness and his eyes softened. Despite her effort to look composed, she could tell Percy knew something was off.

"Hey Wise Girl," he murmured, padding over to her.

His hand brushed over the back of her arm slightly and he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and smiled. Even after dating for five years and being married for two months, Annabeth would never get tired of him.

Percy brought his thumb to her cheekbone, and she tangled her hands lightly into his hair. They were closely pressed against each other, breathing the other in and enjoying the silence while standing in the middle of their bedroom.

" _God_ I love you."

He said it with such conviction it made her heart race.

She snuggled into him further, one hand leaving his hair to curl around the collar of his shirt. His eyelashes brushed against her closed eyelids, and he tilted her head up. Annabeth slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

She bit her lip nervously.

What was he going to think?

"It's not exactly a bad thing." And then almost as an after thought, "I hope."

He took one of her blonde curls in his finger and twisted it, his other hand still lightly holding her chin.

"Then I'm sure it won't be hard to tell me." Percy whispered.

Instead of replying, she just buried her head in his chest and hummed against him. Annabeth's fingers began to draw patterns up and down his back.

"As much as I love the cuddling, I would like to know what's going on, Beth."

Her eyes drifted to a small scar on his neck, which he had gotten last year on one of their dates when a hellhound had decided to attack them and ruin a perfect evening. It seemed so small and insignificant now, but back then she had been in full panic mode.

Now, not only would she have to look after herself and her husband, but her kid too.

"Annabeth, please." Percy pulled away fully, the only contact between them now was his outstretched hands on her shoulders. She missed his warmth already.

His eyes stared into hers deeply.

She recognized the specialty of this moment, whether he was going to be happy or not. Annabeth was only going to be able to break this news a couple times. She had absolutely no idea how to say it.

"Percy I'm.."

Gods of Olympus she really needed to calm down.

He loved her, and she loved him. They would be fine. Their child would be fine. Everything was going to be _fine_.

"I'm pregnant."

It was the most cliche thing to say, but in that moment it truly felt like time stood still. Percy's entire body froze, except for his face which took on a completely shocked expression.

"What did you say?" Annabeth could barely hear him over the blood rushing in her ears.

"I'm pregnant, Percy."

Suddenly she was being lifted in the air and twirled around. Percy was laughing and punching his fist in the air.

" _Gods_ ," he set her back down. "I'm gunna be a _father._ "

"So this is a good thing?"

Annabeth was in Elysium or something because even the good scenarios that had run through her head weren't this amazing.

"Good? Are you kidding? This is one of the best days of my life!"

Percy took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly. His teeth grazed her bottom lip as he pulled away. Both of them were dazed, with huge smiles on their faces that they couldn't shake.

He got down on his knees suddenly, so his head was right next to her stomach, and kissed it.

"Hi there," he said gently. "I'm your daddy, and that right there" he pointed to Annabeth "is your beautiful mommy. We can't wait to meet you soon, little one."

Annabeth thought her heart might split in two with all the love that was pouring out of her for him and her child. She wondered how she had ever been remotely sad about being pregnant.

After all they had been through, Percy and Annabeth were finally getting their happy ending.

Percy scooped her up again and set her on their bed, smiling down at her before dipping in for another kiss.


End file.
